Mutualis
Das Haus der Begegnung Kay Eriya / Silberschein / MutualisArchiv Kurzinformationen schwacher Konvent im Frühling seiner Existenz (300 Build Points) Gründungsjahr: 4810 Magic Aura: 3 (keine Regio) Beschreibung von Mutualis Mutualis lautet die Saga, die sich um vier junge Magi rankt, jeder aus einem anderen Orden. Sie haben sich in Silberschein zusammengetan, um gemeinsam den Frieden, der den Wendekriegen gefolgt ist, zu festigen und Silberschein zu einer Stadt zu machen, in der sich die verschiedenen Orden begegnen und von einander lernen können. Technisch gesehen ist die Botschaft ein Konvent, der sich aber aus unterschiedlichen Organisationsvertretern zusammensetzt. Nominell müssen die einzelnen Magi ihren Organisationen zwar Rede und Antwort stehen, tatsächlich sind sie aber größtenteils auf sich allein gestellt. Unterstützer des Projekts Mutualis *'In der Kol'abaha' **Leralos Patrica Narin (Haus Molanwy) :Lehrmeisterin von Belnifore, Succubus, verführerisch, dunkel, honigsüsse Diplomatin :Da Narin schon sehr lange keinen Schüler mehr hatte, sieht sie Belnifore als willkommene Abwechslung zu ihren gewöhnlicherweise selbstzentrierten Ränkespielen im Kloster Cryan. Da sie das politische Geschick von Belnifore als künftigen Störfaktor sieht, seinen Vater aus Gerüchten kennt und keine Konkurrenz in Cryan haben möchte, unterstützt Narin Belnifore intensiv beim Aufbau des jungen Konvents Mutualis. Sie will dadurch ihr bisher fruchtbares und freundschaftliches Verhältnis zum jungen Belnifore nicht aufs Spiel setzen, da sie nur allzu oft erlebt hat, wie ehemalige Schüler und Lehrer im selben Konvent zu erbitterten Kontrahenten wurden. Desweiteren verwendet Narin Belnifore's Berichte über Silberschein als frühes Warnsystem für Expansionsbemühungen anderer Kol'abaha-Häuser. Aus irgendwelchen obskuren Gründen liegt ihr Hauptaugenmerk dabei vor allem auf dem Haus Calay. :*Episcobos Presbyter Maskobol (Haus Charasz) :Intensive Kontakte zum Chaos,tierhaftes/dämonisches Aussehen, gewaltige Hörner auf Kopf, Praktiker, früherer Kriegsmagus :Seit jeher ein passionierter Fürsprecher für ein Bündnis mit Magiern des Schwarzen Chaos sieht Maskobol Silberschein als neuen Nährboden für engere Zusammenarbeit. Maskobol's ideelles Ziel wäre die Integration von Chaosmagiern als Häuser der Kol'abaha. Bis dahin muss Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit (vor allem gegen anderen mythische Organisationen) reichen. Von Mutualis und Belnifore erwartet er sich daher viele Kooperationsbemühungen zwischen Chaos und Mutualis sowie das im Auge behalten des Ordens von Lonkham. Das sogar ein Ordenskonvent auf mysteriöse Weise untergegangen ist, empfindet Maskobol als Gunst des Schicksals. :*Episcobos Presbyter Pendag (Haus Baryl) :Ambitionierter Politiker, immer auf der Suche nach neuen Möglichkeiten, Kol'abaha-Idealist, Horunforscher :Für Pendag ist Silberschein schon seit einiger Zeit eine Drehscheibe für magische Artefakte und Informationen. Ausserdem träumt er noch immer den Traum vieler: eine geeinte Kol'abaha, die wie ein Corpus operiert. Leider ist die Coronata alt, weit entfernt und kein Mitglied von Haus Baryl. Drei Punkte, die Barylmagier insgeheim schon lange kritisieren, da sie der Coronata Inaktivität und Opportunismus unterstellen und dies sei nicht im Sinne der Union der Mysterien. Pendag arbeitet deshalb federführend an einer Achse zwischen Chaos und Neu-Malatha, um die politische Macht seiner Fraktion entscheidend auszubauen. Das demaskieren eines Perdalon-Magiers sieht er als guten und konsequenten Start des Konvents Mutualis im Sinne Neu-Malathas. *'Im Orden von Mtharach': ** Kumal Begiom, Mentor von Orbon Perkelos im Orden von Mtharach. Fürst Protektor der Ostexpansion. Erwartet sich großes von Orbon. Hat freilich auch Gegner im Orden, die gegen eine Ostöffnung sind, und sich lieber nach Norden und nach Orakom orientieren wollen. *'In Kelbaon': ** König Archam Ekelon und sein Berater Tygem Kanios, der Mutualis mit diplomatischen Vollmachten ausgestattet hat und auch zum Budget beiträgt. Orbon berichtet regelmäßig und ist kürzlich persönlich angereist, um sein gutes Einvernehmen zu halten und die Familie nachzuholen. *'Im Orden von Lonkham': ** prominente Vertreter des Hauses Margon, insbesondere dem Erzmagus Daralkan der ehemalige Lehrmeister von Auragar (und Harascon) Praeco des Tribunals der Sonnenkinder, sowie eine der führenden hausinternen Vis-Theoretiker, der noch relativ junge aber schon hochangesehene Fiabios, einem persönlicher Freund Auragar, die beide in der Kardiophylax ihren Sitz haben und die sich à la longue bedeutende neuer Erkenntnisse durch das Projekt Mutualis erhoffen. ** Gavidaris, eine an Forschung und Ideenaustausch interessierte Erzmaga des Hauses Erengar im Tribunal von Neu-Malata. Sie erhofft sich auch eine Stablisierung des Tribunals des Westlande. Sie ist über Fiabios mit Auragar in Kontakt gekommen und korrespondiert eifrig mit ihm; **'Almarha': dieser Konvent erhofft sich dadurch einen besseren Zugang zu den diversen magischen Traditionen und à la longue auch einen - bitter benötigten - Bündnispartner im Tribunal. *'Im Orden von Lessarelin': Mitglieder des Konvents Konventsmitglieder im Überblick Fraktion Magier Gesinde und Begleiter Grössenverhältnis Orden des Lonkham 1 5 19% Kol'abaha 1 5 22% Abgesandte aus Lessarelin 1 4 19% Orden des M'Tharach 1 10 40% Konventsmitglieder im Detail Namentlich handelt es sich um: *Auragar vom Orden von Lônkham- Mensch :*Valeris de Valet, Auragars Kämmerin und Haushofmeisterin von Mutualis - Mensch :*Ulban, Auragars Shield Grog - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Madartha, Köchin und Einkäuferin - Mensch :*Taumelan, Waldläufer, Xilah-Verehrer - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Riban, Langfinger - Menschlein *Belnifore von Kael aus der Kol'abaha :*Aries, junge Agentin der Torwacht - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Elanda, frecher aber zuckersüsser Schützling von Belnifore und Erast, magisches Jungtalent - Mensch :*Erast, Bester Freund von Belnifore, Universitätslehrer für Sprachen, Schrift und Philosophie - Mensch :*Kelborn Kulor, der Greif, alternder Kriegsveteran und Architekt für Wehranlagen - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Orolog, der Schnaufer, Custos von Mutualis, Schwarzmantel-Captain und Leibwächter von Belnifore - Maskog (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Ununu Hammerhand, junge Schmiedin - Ork (Member of trained fighing troup) *Silidis vom Orden der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin - Hochelb :*Alovrea, Kriegerin aus den Reihen der Waldläufer Adiriels - Mensch (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Surdin, Handelsbeauftrageter des Handelshauses "Zur Langen Strasse" - Mensch :*Gusin, Steinmetz, Bruder von Garin - Zwerg (Member of trained fighing troup)(??) :*Garin, Steinmetz, Bruder von Gusin - Zwerg (Member of trained fighing troup)(??) :*Hediri, Kräuterkundige - Grauelbin *Orbon Perkelos vom Orden von Mtharach, Magister von Mutualis und Priester des M'tharach :*Carion Tolbak, Parfumeur, Haarschneider und Perückenmacher, Barbier und Wundarzt :*Mantis Telassa, Zofe, Hofdame und Gerüchteköchin :*Suluk Ukom, Leibwächter von Orbon (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Pandom Pannonom, gefallener Adeliger, Kämpfer und Hauptmann der Stadtgarde in Silberschein (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Selenne Umotas, Köchin, Schatzmeisterin und weise Kräuterfrau von Mutualis :*Saliata, Orbons Frau :*Okanis, Orbons ältester Sohn :*Tiris, Orbons Tochter :*Komenos, Orbons jüngster Sohn :*Sakis, Saliatas Zofe und Kammerfrau :*Koros, Saliatas Reitknecht und Leibwächter (Member of trained fighing troup) :*Etos, Orbons Hausknecht und Kämmerer Lokation Der Konvent Mutualis wurde auf den Ruinen eines alten Siboutempels errichtet. Das Grundstück verfügt über ein großes Haupthaus, einen weitläufigen Garten mit Teich und einer alten Wehrmauer. Zum Zeitpunkt der Gründung war alles in sehr schlechtem Zustand. Zwei Jahre später wurde das Haupthaus sowie Garten fast komplett renoviert. Die Mauer rund um das Grundstück befindet sich im Aufbau. Gebäude Die Konventsgebäude von Mutualis selber besteht im groben Zügen aus 3 Strukturen: dem derzeit noch im Endstadium der Renovierung befindlichen Porticus, dem in perfektem Zustand befindlichen Hauptgebäude (dem Pallas), das in einen mehrstufigen Turm übergeht und der "Neue Trakt", der ebenfalls frisch renoviert wurde. Die Konventsgebäude sind die renovierten Überreste eines alten, mehrfach umgebauten Siboutempels, der seinerseits vor mehr als 400 Jahren auf den Überresten einer älteren Kultstätte eines namentlich nicht mehr bekannten lokalen Menschengottes (einige Indizien deuten darauf hin, dass dieser Aspekte von Uus, dem Aisylianischen Totengott, enthielt) auf. Dementsprechend ist der Konventskomplex ein Durcheinander der unterschiedlichsten Stilrichtungen - Porticus und Turm haben grauelblische Stilelemente während der Pallas eine Mischung aus einem alten menschlichen Baustilen und neueren cholotischen Stilelementen (was sich insbesondere in diversen Dreieckssymbolen - etwa im Rahmen der Gesiemsverzierungen, sowi sowie den schmalen, hochgezogenen Fensterrahmen, die in Dreiecke auslaufen - sowie dem Einbau von vier grotesken Wasserspeiern auf allen Ecken des Konvents bemerkbar macht)darstellt. Die Konventsgebäude sind durchwegs aus lokalem, grauen Granit errichtet, der Pallas und der Neue Trakt sind weiß verputzt, die stark abgeflachten Dächer des Pallas und des Neuen Traktes sind mit soliden, dunkelfarbigen Schieferziegeln gedeckt. *'Der Pallas' Der Pallas bildet das Hauptgebäude des Konvents, erstreckt sich 3 Stockwerke hoch und ist von beindruckender Wuchtigkeit und Solidität, was durch die schmalen Fenster unterstrichen wird. Im Pallas befinden sich: * die Schatzräume des Konvents (im Untergeschoss) * die Vorratskammer (im Untergeschoss) * die Wachstube (im Erdgeschoss) * die imposante Empfangshalle (im Erdgeschoß) * die Küche (im Erdgeschoß Stock) * Badestube (im Erdgeschoß Stock) * die Waffenkammer (im Erdgeschoss) * Kammer von Madartha (im ersten Stock) * 4 Gemeinschaftszimmer für je 3 Grogs - (im ersten Stock) * 2 Gemächer für Companions (im ersten Stock) * der große Ratsraum (im zweiten Stock) * zwei behagliche Gästezimmer(im zweiten Stock) * Gemach von Tolbak (im zweiten Stock) * Gemach von de Valet (im zweiten Stock) * Gemach von Surdin (im zweiten Stock) * die Bibliothek (im dritten Stock) * Gemach von Erast (im dritten Stock) * Gemach von Saliata (im dritten Stock) - direkter Abgang zum Kinderzimmer im Neuen Trakt. * Sanktum Belnifor ??? (im dritten Stock) * Sanktum Orbon ??? (im dritten Stock??) *'Der Neue Trakt' Der neue Trakt ist 2 Stockwerke hoch, wobei jedoch das untere Stockwerk Gewölbecharakter hat * die "Krypta" (im Untergeschoss) * Reitställe und Kammer für Taumelan (im Erdgeschoß) * Heuschober (im Erdgeschoß) * Geflügelstall (Gänse, Hühner) (im Erdgeschoß) * Schmiede von Ununu (im Erdgeschoß) * 1 Gemeinschaftszimmer für je 3 Grogs (im ersten Stock) * 1 Kammer für das Gesinde von Saliata (im zweiten Stock) * Zimmer für die Kinder von Orbon (im zweiten Stock) * 1 leerstehendes Gemach zur freien Verfügung (im zweiten Geschoss) *'Der Turm' * Sanktum (Meister Silidis) im 4 Stock ??? * Sanktum von Auragar im 5 Stock Einzelne Räume Meister Auragars Sanctum Meister Auragars Sanctum befindet sich unmittelbar unter dem Flachdach des Turmes in knapp 20 Meter Höhe und ist über die Wendetreppe zu erreichen, die sich vom tiefsten Keller des Pallas bis direkt zum Dach emporschraubt. Die Wendeltreppe führt unter anderem auch unmittelbar in den Ratssaal im dritten und in den großen Empfangssaal im zweiten Stock. Auragars Sanctum ist L-förmig und gliedert sich in eine kleine Vorkammer, das eigentliche Sanktum und ein Schlafgemach. Den Zugang zu Auragars Sanktum wehrt eine solide eisenbeschlagene Holztür mit einem kunstvollen Schloss (Diff + 16 Lockpicking zum Öffnen), geziert von einem großen Bronzeemblem mit Auragars persönlichem Siegel (einer sich in den Schwanz beissenden Schlange, umgeben von drei Sternen). Alle drei Räume sind hoch, luftig, mit schmalen hohen Fenster ausgestattet, des Winters meist Holzläden geschlossen und durch schweren Wollvorhängen verhängt. Eigen ist allen Zimmern weiters, dass in ihnen peinliche Ordnung und Sauberkeit herrscht, die durch tägliches Putzen und Fegen eines Grogs (Madartha oder Riban - im letzteren Fall schließt Auragar Wertgegenstände allerdings prophylaktisch weg und hält ein Auge auf sie) sichergestellt wird. Zum Thema Personal: Ein Mitglied des Gesindes hält sich tagsüber immer in Höhrweite des 4 bzw. 5 Stocks im Turm auf, so dass Silidis oder Auragar das Personal (meist mittels einer kleinen Handglocke) herbeirufen können. Auragars Vorzimmer enthält eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit einem runden Tisch, auf dem eine Obstschale aus Silber und ein Mühlespiel zum Verweilen einladen. Schaffelle am Boden und eine große Bronzelampe sowie ein bronzenes Heizbecken in Form eines Ouoon's Kopfs, ein kleiner Glasspiegel, sowie eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Truhe, in der Meister Auragar je nach Jahreszeit seine Winter bzw. Sommergarderobe, sowie - in einem gut getarnten, schmalen Geheimfach (Diff + 14 Perception) - seine vertrauliche Korrespondenz aufbewahrt, geben dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Fünf kunstvoll gearbeitete Silberbecher auf einem Steinernen Regal an der Wand, sowie ein phoranischen Seidenwandteppich mit dem schwarz-goldenen Familienwappen von Auragars Mutter zieren die Wände. Eine weitere Türe führt in Auragars Sanktum, dass mehr als 2/3 der gesamten Stocksoberfläche ausfüllt. Das Sanktum verfügt über einen kleinen Balkon und ist gegen Osten ausgerichtet. Der Schall- und Zugluftdämpfung dient ein schwerer Wollvorhang, bestickt mit dem persönlichen Siegel von Meister Auragar, der auf der Innenseite den Türbogen überspannt. Erster Blickfänger nach dem Eintreten ist ein ein großer L-Förmiger solider Experimentiertisch mit Steinplatte, ein kunstvoll geschnitzer Leseständer und eine große in den Boden eingelassene Vim-Rune in Rotgold. Auf dem Experimentiertisch befinden sich eine Reihe bronzene und kupferne Messgeräte (darunter ein Abakus aus Messing und eine kostbare Sanduhr mit Kupfergehäse) sowie eine Vielzahl von - fein säuberlich geordneten - Karten und Schriftrollen; auf zwei langen, steinernen Regalen an der Südwand finden sich weiteres Laborgerät, aber auch die Schädel eines Pereanischen Bergpavians, eines Goblins, eines Orks und eines Menschen, sowie mehrere bläuliche Flaschen, die Samples der von Auragar gefundenen Vis-Vorräte enthalten. Das Endprodukt von Aurgaras derzeitiger Forschungsarbeit - eine mannsgroße Pergamentkarte von Turmaras, in der alle bis dato registrierten und vermessenen magischen Phänomene eingezeichnet sind, ziert weiters eine der Wände (eine Kopie derselben befindet sich in der Bibliothek). Zwei kleine, eisenbeschlagene Truhen, jeweils mit Auragars Siegel versehen (Diff + 12 to Lockpicking), enthalten Auragars persönliche Affekte, sowie eine Reihe von wenig belangvoller Korrespondenz. Ein Schreibtisch zusammen mit drei gemütlichen Lehnsesseln steht in einer Ecke, in den drei anderen befinden sich drei große bronzene Heizbecken in der beschriebenen Ouoon Form. Ein runder Wandteppich mit dem Emblem des Hauses Margon und ein Eberfell auf den Wänden, sowie (im Winter) mehrere Schaffelle als Bodenbelag runden die Dekoration ab. Eine große bronzene Deckenlampe und zwei Bronzekandelaber, gemeinsam mit einem kleinere Kerzenständer auf dem Schreibtisch spenden des Nachts und im Winter Licht. Auragars Schlafgemach enthält ein Himmelbett mit Wandbehängen, einen Bronzekandelaber und eine Bronzeampel, einen Waschtisch mit Spiegel, einen orkische und isadorische Wollwand- und Bodenteppiche, zwei großes brozene Heizbecken sowie einen überdimensionalen Eichenschrank, in dem der Magister seine Kleider seiner jeweiligen Garderobe aufbewahrt. Im Boden des Eichenschranks gut versteckt eingelassen befindet sich auch eine eisene Kassette Roll Difficulty 14 zum Finden & Lockpicking Difficulty 14 zum Öffnen, in dem der Magister seinen magischen Siegel sowie seine finanzielle Notkassa aufbewahrt. Meister Belnifore's Sanctum Das Sanctum von Magister Belnifore befindet sich nahe zur Bibliothek. Ein Tor aus Eichenholz mit einem großen, farbigen Wappen der Familie von Kael und dem Siegel der Kol'abaha führt ins Sanctum. Im Boden vor der Tür ist in Messing das Symbol des Hauses Molanwy eingelassen. Übertritt man das Symbol verspürt man ein leichtes Kribbeln, dass den meisten Mundänen recht unheimlich ist. Selbst Erast, Freund von Belnifore, betritt daher eher selten das Sanctum des Meisters. Das Sanctum selber ist sauber, einladend und hell erleuchtet am Tag. Die Wände sind mit weisser Farbe ausgemalt und Motive der Sibou zieren in einer sehr plastischen Malerei im Stile der Tillower Sakralmaler Wände und Decken der Räumlichkeiten. Die Sauberkeit des Sanctums verdanken die Räumlichkeiten weniger dem Gesinde des Konvents, niemand traut sich so richtig hinein, aber eher den ätherischen Winden. Einmal pro Tag brechen die Fensterläden wie durch Zauberhand auf und ein warmer Wind fegt durch die Räumlichkeiten, reinigt sie und hinterlässt nach dem Verlassen angenehme Temperaturen (im Sommer kühl, im Winter warm) und Düfte frischer Wiesen. Es gibt drei Räume die mit dünnen Wänden voneinander getrennt sind. In jedem Raum findet sich ein Kohlebecken atanischer Bauart, die in den kalten Wintermonaten von Turmaras für erträgliche Wärme sorgen. Der Eingangsraum ist wie eine Bibliothek gehalten. Es lassen sich Gäste empfangen und ein Schmiedeeisernes Grill transportiert die Wärme der Küche aus dem unteren Stockwerk in das Sanctum. Ein mit würzigen Kräutern versponnenes Stofftuch dazwischen hält die Küchengerüche ab und speichert zusätzlich die Wärme. Neben den Büchern und Schriftrollen in versperrbaren Kästen (die aber meist offenstehen, da Meister Belnifore den Anblick seiner Schriftwerke schätzt) dominieren ein Schreibtisch und eine Sitzbank den Raum. Im nächsten Raum finden sich die Schlafgemächer des Meisters wieder. Ein phoramanisches Himmelbett sorgt für wohliges Befinden zur Nachtzeit. Der Nachttopf, ein Geschenk eines Kollegen aus Cryan, lässt seinen Inhalt über Nacht wie durch Zauberhand verschwinden. Neben dem Bett finden sich ein Kleiderkasten mit Spiegel sowie eine Waschgelegenheit (Urne und ein Krug Wasser, der immer sauberes Wasser enthält und sich nicht leert). Im anderen Eck hat der Meister einen Gebetsschrein der Sibou eingerichtet. Der dritte Raum ist sowohl Aufbewahrungskammer als auch Labor des Meisters. Hier finden sich geheimnisvolle Kreise über den Boden gekratzt und unverständliche Skizzen und Horoskope auf Pergamenten an die Wände gesteckt. Eine grosse Schiefertafel ist stets mit aktuellen Forschungsschwerpunkten und diversen Erkenntnissen bekritzelt. Ein gewaltiger Eichenschrank schliesst an einen Labortisch mit Instrumenten und Kesseln an. Er beherbergt die teuren Artefakte und Edelsteine, die Meister Belnifore für seine Werke benötigt. Die Bibliothek Die Bibliothek ist - gemeinsam mit dem großen Ratssaal - der einzige Raum des Konvents, der mit verglasten Fenstern versehen ist und außerdem durch einen (der Feuergefahr halber) völlig geschlossenen Kamin erwärmt wird. Der vollkommen in Weiß gehaltene, nach oben halbrundförmig zulaufende Saal (weiß gekalkte Wände, weiße Granitfliese, weiße Schaffelle, weiße Fenster- und Türvorhänge) versetzt Besucher durch seine Helligkeit und Luftigkeit in Bewunderung: die beeindruckenden Fensterfronten sowohl auf der gesamten Ost- als auch die Westseite des Bibliothekssaals sorgen für eine gute Durchleuchtung bei Tag. Bei Nacht illuminieren mehrere ausgeklügelte zwergische Bronzelampen mit Glaseinsätzen den Raum. Die Bücher und Schriftwerke selber werden der Sicherheit halber in sieben großen, mit Samt ausgeschlagenen zwergischen Eisentruhen verwahrt, die an den Wänden der Bibliothek stehen und stets verschlossen gehalten sowie durch Meister Belnifors magische Schutzrunen vor jedem Feuer bis zu einer Magnitude 5 und vor jeder Attacke durch Tiere mit einer Magic Might von weniger als 15 geschirmt sind. Eingelegte Kampferwurzeln und kleine Kristalle von seltenen Salzen dienen der Aufrechterhaltung eines vorteilhaften Klimas und dem Abhalten von Feuchtigkeitsschäden. Die Truhenschlösser sind Hochqualitätsprodukte von Silberscheins Zwergenmeistern (Diff + 18 Lockpicking) und - laut schriftlicher Garantiezusage ("Bei Ilgas Bart") auch feuerfest; nur Meister Erast und die Magier verfügen über entsprechende Schlüssel. Über den zwei Eingängen der Bibliothek(der eine führt in einen kleinen Vorraum, der zu der Wendeltreppe mit dem Aufgang zum Turm des Konvents, der andere mündet in den zu den Sankta von Meister Orbon (?) und Meister Belnifore führenden Gang (der Bibliothek nahe gelegenen ), prangt jeweils eine große, aus Ebenholz geschnitzte Nachbildung des Konventswappen. Weiters befinden sich auf den Wänden vier große Pergamentrollen, auf der jeder der vier Magistri sich mit einem Sinnspruch verewigt hat. Meister Auragar hat den Sinnspruch: "Je kleiner das Wissen, desto größer der Glaube" (in Altaisylianisch) gewählt. Die Türen zur Bibliothek sind ebenfalls solide, eisenbeschlagene Qualitätprodukte mit komplexen Schlössern (Diff + 16 Lockpicking). In der Mitte des Raumes befindet sich ein gewaltiger runder Holztisch mit abgeschrägten Schreibplatten,der meist von Pergamenten, Schreibfedern und Wachstafeln übersäät ist - Meister Erasts Reich. Weiters laden fünf im Sall verstreute kleinere "Studienganituren" - in der Nähe der Fenster aufgestellte Kombinationen aus runden Schreibtische mit gemütlichen Ledersesseln und einem ebenhölzernen Lesepult - zum Verweilen und Einzelstudium ein. Ein kleiner Altar zu Ehren der Sibou in einer Ecke, ein kleines Räucherfaß und mehrere Bronzewärmebecken und Bronzekandelaber in den Ecken vervollständigen die Einrichtung. Die Ratskammer Das formelle Herz des Konvents bildet die "Ratskammer". Nachdem wichtige Besucher meist automatisch in die Ratskammer gebeten werden, wurde bei der Dekoration dieses Raumes ein beträchtlicher Aufwand getrieben. Wie die Bibliothek erstreckt sie sich über die ganze Breite des 2 Stocks und wird dadurch durch zwei verglaste Fensterfronten erleuchtet. Wiewohl weniger lang und hoch als die Bibliothek im Stock über ihr ist die Ratskammer nichtsdestotrotz ein imposantes Gemach - auch hier erhebt sich die Decke halbkuppelförmig nach oben, auch hier wirkt der Raum durch die weißen Wände, die Glasfenster und die weißen Bodenfliesen hehr und majestätisch. Ein offener Kamin wärmt den Raum, während sich majestätisch das Wappen von Mutualis in einem Wandteppich aus Seide auf einer Stirnwand entfaltet. Über dem Kamin hängt ein mechano-magischer Arm, letztes Erinnerungsstück des nunmehr untergegangenen Orden des Armeander. Ein elbisches Astrolabrium auf einem Rundtisch, sowie ein in einer Nische befindlicher "Spinnenbaum" des M'tharach (einen stilisierter Weltenbaum aus versilbertem Blei, den magisch konditionierte Spinnen mit einem komplexen Fadengespinst umzogen haben und der, durch einen Übersturz aus Kristallglas geschützt, Glück und M'tharachs Schutz vor Bosheit und Gewalt bringen soll. Mystischer Nebeneffekt ist, dass es jegliche Form von Verfluchung im Ratssaal um + 3 Difficulty Stufen erschwert und Communication Rolls, die der Vermeidung von Gewalt und der Schlichtung von Streit dienen, einen + 3 Bonus genießen) bieten einen gar wunderlichen Anblick. In der Mitte des Raums befindet sich die große, kreisförmige Ratstafel aus Eicheholz, in die in Form eines gelungenen ganzheitlichen Musters die Wappen des Kollabah, des Ordens des Longhkam, des Ordens des M'tharach sowie des Ordens der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin eingeschnitzt sind. Die geschnitzten Thronsesseln der Magister,jeweils mit deren persönlichen Siegel geziert sind, umgeben die Ratstafel. Für etwaige Besucher stehen drei weitere edel gefertigte, aber minder imposante Lehnstühle bereit. Eine große elbische Silberlampe in Form mehrere Kraniche, die jeweils Lampen im Schnabel tragen, hängt von der Decke des Ratssaales. Das elbische Öl in den Lampen verbreitet einen leichte Wohlgerüche, die den Körper im Winter mit Wärme und im Sommer mit Frische erfüllen. Die Tür- und Fenstervorhänge bestehen aus weißem Samt, in die mit schwarzem Brokat das Wappen von Mutualis sowie Runen der Geheimnishütung eingestickt ist. Ein schöner Nebeneffekt ist, dass sie - sobald sie vor Fenster oder Türen gezogen wurden, den Raum nahezu schalldicht machen (ein Lauscher an der Tür müßte einen Perception Roll mit einer Schwierigkeit von 20 schaffen, um einzelne Worte klar wahrzunehmen). Ein eleganter Brokatteppich deckt Teile des Boden und eine herrliche mannshohe Wasser- und Sanduhr in einer Ecke des Saals legt Zeugnis von der Komplixität und Vielschichtigkeit Plänen der Meister des Konvents. Meister Silidis konzidiert diesem Wunderwerk der Technik eine beeindruckende Genauigkeit - die Uhr "ginge nur 15 Minualien nach" (was immer dieser geheimnisvolle Meister damit ausdrücken will). Gästegemächer Die Gästegemächer im 2 Stock sind geschmackvoll und behaglich eingerichtet, sodass zur Not zwei Reisende und ein Gefolgsmann Unterkunft finden können. Wandgehänge mit dem Wappen von Mutualis, Schaffelle, sowie bronzene Lampen sorgen für eine behagliche entspannte Atmosphäre, die dicken Tür und Fenstervorhänge dämpfen jeden Laut. Komfortabel sind auch - welch Luxus - die kleinen offenen Kamine, die die Gemächer erwärmen. Selbstredend, dass eine dicke, solide Eichentür zur Not den zu den Gästegemächern führenden Gang versperrt,die ebenfalls überaus soliden Türen zu den Gemächern durch versteckte Riegel versperrt werden können, die - mit geschmackvollen wenngleich soliden Gittern versehenen - Fenster auf die ödeste Fläche des Parks führen und der Kamin ein hervorragendes Instrument zum Belauschen der Bewohner dieser Gemächer darstellt. Empfangshalle Zugang zu den Geheimnissen des Konvents gewährt primär die große Empfangshalle, die durch den Haupteingang (über den großen Porticus) zu betreten ist. Groß, hoch, mit grauem Stein gepflastert, mit weiß verputzten Wänden, die durch die schmalen Bogenfenster unterbrochen, fast immer im Dunklen liegend, hat der Empfangssaal eine fast sakrale Aura. Vier restaurierte überlebensgroße Frauenstatuen aus dem alten Siboutempels, die jede eine der vier Kardinalstugenden der Weisheit (Beständigkeit, Demut, Ehrfurcht und Fleiß) an jeder Seite der Halle und große Banner mit den Wappen des Hauses der Spinnentänzer des M'tharach, des Ordens von Longkham, der Kollabaha und des Ordens der Hohen Kunst zu Lessárelin, die trotz scheinen die Wappen immer von innen heraus leicht zu leuchten scheinen, sowie eine Reihe archaische Kohlebecken geziert mit den geheimnisvollen Runen des M'tharach Kultes, sowie die großen, doppelflügeligen, bronzebeschlagenen Eingangspforten selber verstärken diesen Eindruck noch weiter. Fackelhalter an den Wänden können die düstere Halle - falls notwendig - taghell erleuchten. Selbst in den heißesten Sommermonaten herrscht in der Eingangshalle eine erfrischende Kühle; im Winter verwandelt sich die Eingangshalle allerdings dagegen in eine wahre Eisgrube. Sicherheit Mundäne Sicherheit Mutualis liegt zum ersten innerhalb einer stark befestigten, relativ gut verwalteten Stadt. Etwaige Agressoren müssen einmal die Stadtmauern bzw. die strengen Kontrollen der Stadtwache an den Stadttoren überwinden. Nominell dürfen außer Mitgliedern der Schwarzen Legion, der Stadtwache und Angehörigen des Adels und der Schutzgarden der wichtigsten Kulte und von Mutualis keine "gefährlichen" Waffen in der Stadt geführt werden. Theoretisch müßten Fremde Rüstungen und alles, was über einen Dolch oder einen Knüttel hinausgeht bei der Stadtwache deponieren, wobei allerdings für "wichtige Personen" bzw. "die Gäste wichtiger Personen" eine entsprechende Ausnahme gemacht wird. Als nächstes sichern die ausgezeichneten Kontakte von Mutualis zum Fürstenhaus und seine offizielle Stellung (sowie die Einflußnahme von Pandom Panonom und einige "Geschenke") dem Konvent bevorzugte Behandlung durch die lokalen Stadtwachen. Kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen in und um Mutualis würden bei Tag und Nachtzeit binnen kurzer 2 - 20 Stadtwächter, bei Bedarf auch Einheiten der Schwarzen Legion auf den Plan rufen. Mutualis liegt in einem des Tags und des Nachts gut kontrollierten Gebiet, nächstens passiert halbstündlich eine 2er Patrouille der Stadtwache die Nähe des Konvents, die bei Bedarf sofort selber Einschreiten oder Alarm geben würden. Magische Sicherheit Meister Orbons magische Barriere be added Die Schätze von Mutualis Jeder Magus von Mutualis hat eine Unzahl (?) an Bücher, Schriften und Bänden mitbekommen zum Aufbau des Konvents. Die Bücher sind inhaltlich sehr unterschiedlich und befinden sich im ersten Stock von Mutualis. Behütet und gewartet wird die Bibliothek von Magister Belnifore. *Bibliothek Direkt neben der Bibliothek befindet sich das Geschichtsarchiv von Mutualis. Ebenfalls von Belnifore verwaltet, werden hier die Chroniken der Geschehnisse von Mutualis zusammengetragen. *Archiv Die Früchte akribischer Recherche laufen in den Vorratskammern von Mutualis zusammen, die in den Katakomben unter dem Konvent gelagert werden. Dort liegt das wertvolle Vis, Lebenselixier und Währung der Magier, die sie wie ihren Augapfel hüten. *Schatzkammer in den Katakomben Regeldetails zur Konventserstellung Spring Covenant (300 Build Points) nach AM 5. Edition :Library: 140 Build Points :Lab Texts/ Spells: 160 Build Points (= 800 Spell Levels) :Vis: 15 Aquam Vis; 3 Vim Vis; 3 Creo Vis; 7 Herbam Vis; 6 Rego Vis; :Hooks: Urban (Major) :Boons: Fortification (Minor/ Schutzwall um Mutualis-Grundstück), Buildings (Minor/ geräumige Gebäude, großer Garten), Influence (Minor/ erfundene Rubrik*: Einfluss auf Stadtregierung über Magistratum Obscurum) :Magic Aura: 3 Category:Kay Eriya Category:Silberschein Category:Mutualis